


The Smell of Fresh Baked Bread

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking bread, M/M, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Bill was so bored he didn't even want to take a nap, so he decides to bake bread.
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Smell of Fresh Baked Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes your day better Lorna <3

Bill ‘Hoosier’ Smith was so over this quarantine. His work was not deemed essential, so he had been home for a few weeks now. His boyfriend, Bob Leckie, was working from home on his newest book. Bill had already had napped more in the last two weeks than he had ever napped in his life. 

Bill heaved a sigh as he hitched his blanket around his shoulders more. He shuffled towards their kitchen racking his brain on what he should make. Deciding on bread, Bill gathered all the supplies and began getting to work.

“Babe, do we have yeast?” Bill yelled. He could hear Bob typing away and the occasional sound of paper crumpling.

“Pantry!” Bob called back, continuing to work in his office.

Bill smiled to himself as he found the package he was looking for.

After getting all the ingredients together and thoroughly mixed, Bill covered the bowl of dough and left it to rise. Humming under his breath, Bill decided to actually clean up his mess. Normally he’d put it off until the next day, but he had to wait for the dough to rise so why not?

Bill set his blanket over the back of one of the barstool chairs as he did the dishes. 

Soon enough, the timer went off letting him know the dough was ready to knead. Bill dried his hands thoroughly before he handled the dough. 

Bill started kneading the dough when he felt arms snake around his waist and his blanket encompass both men.

“What are you making? It smells good.” Bob said against Bill’s neck.

“Just some bread, nothin’ special,” Bill replied, hands stilling as he leaned back into Bob’s chest. Bob snuck his hands under the edge of Bill’s loose shirt earning a chuckle from the man.

“You keep your hands to yourself so I can get this dough into the pans.” Bill admonished. He could feel Bob’s pout against his neck.

“If you’re a good boy, I may even let you make out with me while the bread bakes,” Bill added as he resumed his kneading.

“What does good actually entail?” Bob asked.

“Well first off, it’s keeping the blanket out of the dough,” Bill replied with a smirk.

Bob snorted against Bill’s neck but shifted to keep the blanket out of the way. 

Bill chuckled as he separated the dough into two pans. 

“Now they’ve got to rise again. What could we possibly do while we wait?” Bill asked, hands still unfortunately covered in dough. 

“Well you could wash your hands or you could just wait there while I do all the work,” Bob said as he turned Bill around, broad hands resting on his narrow hips. 

“Well go on then,” Bill said with an arched eyebrow. Bob chuckled before he peppered Bill’s face in soft kisses. Bill let out a soft sigh, hands flexing against the counter behind him. Bob continued to gently kiss every inch of Bill’s face until the timer went off.

“Let me get these in the oven and cleaned up,” Bill said, kissing Bob chastely. Once finished, Bill joined Bob on the couch. They cuddled together under Bill’s favorite blanket, flicking on a movie as the bread baked. 

Bill was over quarantine, but he was never over moments like this with Bob.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
